A New Mission
Cream Soda was happy to see that her half sister and sister found homes of their own. Moon with young teen, Danny Brady and Starlight with teen, Miko Jenings. A few months go Characters *Ryder *Rubble *Chase *Skye *Marshall *Rocky *Zuma *Everest *Tundra *Miko *Danny *Cream Soda *Moon *Starlight *Dot (mentioned) Story "Cream Soda! Cream Soda!" Chase called, running through the Lookout. "Chase! What is it?" Cream Soda asked. "You need to come see this!" Cream Soda followed Chase and sat on the couch next to Tundra. "Foggy Bottom police are still searching for Danny Bradly who went missing last Monday. He was last seen walking his dog, Moon." Cream Soda couldn't believe it. Her haft-sister's owner was missing! Why would anyone want to hurt him? He was so kind. She got up and ran to find Ryder. "I need to go to Foggy Bottom!" She said. "Why? Ryder asked. "I need to see Moon!" "She just called, she's on her way," he said. Cream Soda was on the edge until Moon arived. She couldn't help worring about her little sister. "What happened?" She asked. "I don't know!" She said. "We tooked took the back way home, through the trees. He dropped me off at home. I think her said, 'I don't want you to get caught up in this.' That was the last time I saw him." By the end of the story, Moon has busrusted into tears. Cream Soda couldn't help feeling sad for the younger pup. She pup her in close. "He'll be fine, right Cream?" Moon asked through the tears, her blue eyes pleading. "Of course," she said, smiling. "Chase has the best nose in Adventure Bay, we'll find him." The next day was spent packing and talking with Mayor Goodway. It was almost 5 o'clock by the time they were ready to go. They picked up Starlight and Miko. They also spent that night at Danny's empy apartment. "I can't beleive Danny's missing!" Miko said. "He's so nice. Why would anyone want to hurt him?" "I though the same thing," Cream Soda said. "In the time that I've known him, there's no one that would want to hurt him." She paused. "There was this one pitbull. He looked a lot like you, Cream." "Why would Dad want Danny?" Cream Soda asked. "What?" Starlight asked, fear edging into her voice. "Dad?" Moon asked. "Not your dad," Cream Soda said, sighing, "our dad," she said gestering to Starlight and herself. "He was mad at mom because he wanted us to fight like him. She wouldn't let him," Starlight explained. "Mom's owner, Danny's parents, were on her side. They didn't want us to fight," Cream Soda continued. "So he said they would regret standing agaist him." There was a long time of silence. No one dared to speak. Miko broke the silence. "Well, we find your dad, we find Danny." "It's not that simple," Starlight said. "He knows were coming. If we just bardge in someone could get hurt." Everyone knew what that ment. If they weren't careful ,they could be doing this for nothing. The next few days were spent planing. They needed a way to get Danny out without anything going wrong. Imposible. The long the waited, the more the search was on the news. Monday: "Police are sill looking. THe Adventure Bay PAW Patrol has joined the hunt." Tuesday: "All camras are being searched for any clues. If you have any information call 184-630-Danny or 136-Paw-2930." Wednesday: "Mountain Stream and Adventure Bay are being searched of Danny. Please call if you have any information." Thursday: "The Mountain Stream PAW Patrol has joined the hunt with police efforts for both Adventure Bay and Mountain stream." Friday: "Danny's parents speak out for the first time. 'We just want our son back. We don't know why anyone would want to take him. Thank you, everyone, involled in the search. Your help is much apresated'." That was what they were waiting for. If the Bradly's were making anocments they knew that what was going to happen was bad. "Time to make our move." With Cream Soda and Starlight in the lead, they headed out to find the missing teen. Chase was in his spy gear, Skye was hovering slightly above the others' heads. Rocky was creeeping quietly next to Tundra, in her snow gear.Marshall was is him EMT gear, almost jumping at every sound. Rubble was at her flank. Zuma and Everest were at the rear, ready to fight at any moment. Moon had stayed behind with Miko. "This is the place?" Rocky whispered in Cream Soda's ear. "Yeah," she said. "Dad use to fight here until it was shut down." They snuck in threw the side entrance. In the center of the room was a large, golden brown pitbull. "I can't beleive it's been less then two weeks and your parents have made an anocment. I really though they would last longer. I mean, they know it's me!" The large pitbull was wearing a cruel smile. "Daddy, I thought you wanted us to be happy," Cream Soda said steeping out form behind a crate. "I thought you would give us the world." "Cream! Strarlight! What are you doing here?" He said. "Yeas! I'd give you anything to make you happy!" "Then give Moon her owner back!" Starlight growled. "Moon?" He asked, puzzled. "You don't know your own haft daughter?" Danny asked. Category:Fanon Episodes